What Should Have Happened
by SilverNight92
Summary: What I think should have happened at the Feast. Cato/Clove OneShot


What Should Have Happened by SilverNight92

**For all of you Clato fans! This is an anti-Everlark OneShot. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Hunger Games, this would have happened. Enjoy!**

There. As Katniss sprints for her special pack with no doubt medicine that will save Lover Boy, I butt in. I follow her, not bothering for stealth. I throw my best knife at her, and it skims her forehead, right above the eyebrow. Crud, I missed.

I forget everything Cato and I planned, and charge her. I jump up and football-tackle her to the ground. We roll around my knife almost getting her every five seconds. How she misses, I don't understand. I finally pin her to the ground at the edge of the Cornucopia, my knife readied to slit her throat. I promised Cato a good show, and a good show it will be, though at Katniss's expense.

"Where's your boyfriend District 12? Still hanging on?" I ask in my most malicious yet somewhat innocent voice. "He's out there now," she replies. I'm not the least bit worried, especially when she says, "Hunting Cato." Ha! She calls that a lie? "Peeta! PEETA!" She screams, obviously terrified. This is SO much fun.

I jam my fist into her windpipe, shutting her up very effectively. If these Games had rules, I would have been disqualified _ages _ ago.

"Liar," I reply with a smirk. "Cato knows where he cut him. You probably strapped him to some tree to keep his heart going. And what's in that backpack? Is that medicine for Lover Boy? Too bad he'll never get it." I say that like a smart-alek, glad that she has fear glinting in her eyes. I open my jacket, and select a small, dainty knife, a good blade for a good show. "I promised Cato that if he let me have you, I'd give the audience a good show." She struggles to unseat me, but is too shaky with fear.

"Forget it, Flame Girl. I'm going to kill you. Just like Marvel killed your pathetic little ally. What was her name? Rue? Well first her, now you, then nature will take care of Lover Boy. How does that sound? I ask, still smirking. "Now, where to start?"

I wipe away the blood above her eyebrow carelessly, hoping it hurt. I scan her face, wondering where I should start. "I think…" I purr. "I think we'll start with your mouth." She clenches her teeth as I outline her lips with my blade. She looks so determined, I almost laugh out loud. No one escapes the Careers, _especially_ not me or Cato.  
"Yes, I really don't think you will have any need for those lips anymore. Wanna blow Lover Boy one last kiss?" I ask, overdoing the fake sympathy. She retaliates by spitting blood and saliva into my face. I wipe it away, disgusted with her actions. I flush with total rage. How dare she? "All right then, lets get started."

She braces herself for agony, but as soon as my blade touches her lip, I am hoisted into the air by a greatly strong force. I scream, and I hear Cato yelling, "Clove!" Have they added some mutt to kill me? Did the hovercraft come for me?

I look down. I am dangling about a foot in the air, stuck in Thresh's arms. He flips me, and I am on the ground with a small thud. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? YOU KILL HER?" I'm to paralyzed to speak. When I finally find my voice, I say "No! No! It was Marvel!" I spot a huge rock in his hand and scream for my district counterpart. "Cato! Cato!" I screech. I think I might have damaged his hearing. "Clove!" His footsteps are now closer. I see him at the edge of the clearing, readying his sword.

"YOU SAID HER NAME! YOU KILL HER!" Thresh yells in my face, but I don't panic, because a second later, Cato kills Thresh. He slams his sword into his back like it was a steak knife in cotton candy. The cannon booms.

"Cato!" I yell in joy. Our lips meet for about five seconds, though hardly enough for Flame Girl to get away. We separate, and we turn on Katniss. "Well, well _well_. Look who it is Cato! _The Girl on Fire._" I say maliciously. He laughs in return. "So, Fire Head, what are we going to do with you?" He says, and she is practically radiating fear. Sucks for her.

Another cannon booms, and Lover Boy's image is in the sky. Around fifteen seconds later, another cannon booms, Foxface's image right after his. "No," she says hoarsely. "You did this! You freakin' bastards!" Katniss yells at us. I tackle her again, but this time, she's too weak to fend me off.

"Where were we?" I ask her. She has no response. "Grab a seat Cato, this is going to be good." I say with yet another smirk on my face. "Gladly, babe."

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO QUIT CALLING ME THAT!" I scream at him. "Sorry, _babe._" He responds, laughter glinting in his eyes. "Ugh!" I yell at him, returning my gaze to Flame Girl. I grab a small, delicate knife and get to work.

I start with the lips. Giving the Capitol my best show, I saw at her mouth. In five minutes, her mouth is lipless. "No more kisses for Lover Boy now!" I yell, not caring at all. In the distance, I hear the baying on dogs. I'm hoping that they aren't mutts.

I begin to saw off other useless parts: her ears, a pinky finger, nose, her tongue, and a hand. I stop, and look at her, agony in her eyes. I look at the edge of the clearing.

The dogs came, and they are the most hideous things I have ever seen. One in particular, blonde fur and sea green eyes, and a "1" on its tag, comes bounding for me. Glimmer. I shriek, and Cato lifts me over his shoulder and sprints for the Cornucopia. He lifts me up, and then I help him boost himself up onto the top. We watch laughing as they rip what's left of Flame Girl to even smaller bits. She screams, or I think she does, and begs for mercy as a blonde fur sky blue eyed mutt gnaws on her leg like it's a chewy toy. She glances at the collar and when she sees the "12" on it, she screams, "PEETA!" Or, I think she said that, seeing as her voice was mangled from not having a tongue anymore, and from sobbing.

"Please…" She whispers, and I feel a pang of pity for her. This bloodbath has to end. I glance at Cato, and he nods. I grab my prettiest knife, and throw it. A cannon booms, signaling her death. I look at Cato, and he looks a bit dazed. Claudius Templesmith's voice booms throughout the arena.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I GIVE YOU, CATO AND CLOVE OF DISTRICT 2, VICTORS OF THE 74TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES!"

Cato looks me in the eye, and our lips meet, until the hovercraft comes to retrieve us from the arena. This is the happiest moment of my life. My best friend, now boyfriend, and I have won the Hunger Games.

**You like? Review!**


End file.
